bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dan Kuso
Forum u. Chat Melde dich doch in Unseren Forum und im Chat kostenlose an Hallo Hi, Bakugan freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Laximilian scoken (Diskussion) 16:53, 23. Mai 2009 Dan Kuso Hallo möchtes du das Wiki ihr mitleiten--Laximilian scokentalk 18:07, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ic habe dir mal hier die Adminrechte auf probe gegenben--Laximilian scokentalk 18:17, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Adminrechte Ich habe dir schon die Adminrechte gegeben--Laximilian scokentalk 14:07, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dies finde ich voll Kras! Was kann ich nochmahl mit diesen Rechten machen?Dan Kuso 14:19, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst die leiste ander rechten seite bearbeiten wo Community, Bakugan folge usw. steht. ich finde das schon das du hier arbeites--Laximilian scokentalk 14:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) kennst du dich gut aus mit bakugan und gehe doch mal in denn Chat von bakupedia hier der link ich warte auf dich--Laximilian scokentalk 14:36, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 550px bin jetzt of im Chat--Laximilian scokentalk 15:06, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) LIEBLINGS CHARAKTER Mich würde mal interesieren wer euer Lieblings Charakter aus BAKUGAN ist. Bei mir natürlich Dan Kuso!Dan Kuso 17:57, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Shun und Dan--Laximilian scokentalk 18:00, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Alice und Runo Alice und Hydranoid 16:37, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Julie und Marucho.Julie und Gorem 20:32, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Shun , weil der ist cool ,aber Dan ist auch lusig.Tai & Wargreymon 14:25, 17. Jun. 2009 Runo,natürlich mein Liebling ist Runo.Nazze 14 5 17:12, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab eine Frage Wow Du hast viel geschrieben naturlich abgesehen von laximilian bist du ja einer der coolsten Benutzer von Bakupedia.Tai & Wargreymon 14:23, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin dein Chancen sieht gut das du Admin wirst--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:10, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :dein posten als Admin ist dir eigentlich schon sicher--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:30, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie alt bis du eigentlich--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:36, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Da bist du ja elter als ich ich bin gerade mal 13 und wo wohst du denn (ich wohne in Berlin)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:41, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::kennst du dich mit irgend einen Thema noch so gut aus wie Bakugan wenn ja sag es mir und wenn es geht gründe ich das wiki--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:50, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::kannst du mal hier mitstimmen (nicht mitmachen)Forum:Adminwahl wir können doch auch freunde sein egal ob wir uns sehen oder nicht--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:56, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::kennst du Paper Mario--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:00, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wann bist du morgen on--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:17, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::wenn du fragen hast zb. was ist beste Bakugan dann trage sie hier ein Forum:Übersicht--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:23, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Du hast deine Benutzerseite verändert sieht toll aus.Tai & Wargreymon 19:12, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) klar (Arisu x3 18:20, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) naja nicht sehr viel aber ich kann mal gucken ob mir was einfällt (Arisu x3 18:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) also ich weiß das er der einzige ist dem auffällt das als sie die nachricht von kato wie de rheißt kriegen, dass das nicht kato ist sondenr Hell-G weil er (kato) nicht 'Meister' marucho gesagt hat... aber mehr fällt mir jetzt grad nicht ein (Arisu x3 18:30, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Weil die bilder nicht mehr gingen wegen der lizens. - ich hab keine ahnung wie ich das da rein schreiben soll, also schreib du wenn du ne form hast (Arisu x3 18:35, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Is mir eigentlich egal, hauptsache mit Alice =) Ich schreib jetzt mal was zu Elfin, ich glaub da fällt mir was ein xD (Arisu x3 18:38, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC))Musst du nicht machen, aber du kannst mir ein Bild von Elfin suchen wo die nicht im Ball ist =) ach ja und du kannst bei komba schreiben das der unbedingt von Shun unterrichtet werden will und i.wann mit shun gegen solceh komischen bakugans kämpft. (Arisu x3 18:44, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Cool danke! Elfin is voll witzig, die hat ähnlichkeit mit Sailor Moon und liebt Preyas xDD (Arisu x3 19:02, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) natürlich, besser als keins! (Arisu x3 19:02, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) klar (Arisu x3 19:07, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Admin min. 4 Admin´s brauch wir für dieses Wiki--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:14, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bürokartenrechte Ich werde die vieleicht die Bürokartenrechte geben wen du weiter so gut mitarbeites--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:29, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :mit denn Bürokarten rechte kannst du anderen Usern rechte zu teilen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:33, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::du hast die Bürokartenrechte jetzt und stehts als admin fest , aber benutze die Bürokartenrechte gut oder ich nehme sie dir weg--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:39, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Die Bürokartenrechte kannst du auch jetzt vergeben aber bitte nur mit meiner erlaubnis die Bürokartenrechte vergeben(Admin rechte und so kannst du)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:47, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::hier kannst du die rechte vergeben (merken) Spezial:Benutzerrechte--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:53, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich mache jetzt auch schluss bist du heute noch on (abends (18-20 Uhr vieleicht))--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:59, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wiki Idee ich bin on was hast du denn für eine idee--Laximilian scokentalk 09:52, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :gute idee gibt es aber schon Anime Wikia kennst du dich mit Digimon aus--Laximilian scokentalk 10:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich habe ein FantasieDigimon Wiki gegründet kannst da mitarbeiten ich gebe dir auch sorfort die Adsminrechte--Laximilian scokentalk 10:12, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::ja du musst dir selber digimon´s ausdenken und lies als erstes den artikel Rechte und halte dich daran--Laximilian scokentalk 10:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du Du bist jetzt auch Bürokrat. Was kann man als Bürokrat machen?Tai & Wargreymon 18:15, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wann bist du on?Alice und Hydranoid 13:38, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin Kann ich bitte die Adminrechte haben.Alice und Hydranoid 13:52, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite gefällt mir.Alice und Hydranoid 13:54, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte!!!!!Alice und Hydranoid 16:17, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich die Adminrechte.Nazze 14 5 17:31, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich die Adminrechte, wenn ich gut mitarbeite?Tai & Wargreymon 06:00, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) On Bist du on.Nazze 14 5 17:58, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke für das Lob.Alice und Hydranoid 18:15, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bise on?? RunoTigrera 18:36, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Fantasie digimon ertstellen du musst oben auf fantasieDigimon kliken wenn du eine Neue Seite machst--Laximilian scokentalk 07:51, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage Wir werden bald ein Schreidschlichtungs Team gründen und ich wollte dich fragen ob du da mitmachst--Laximilian scokentalk 04:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ich keine Schreidlichter von unserer Schule da war ich noch drei mal weil ich geschlagen wurde--Laximilian scokentalk 04:51, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::wie findes du denn Umbau auf der Seite Hier Centipoid(du musst auf die Felder klicken und wie lange bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk 04:58, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Wie lange bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk 05:02, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::vielleicht noch 3 Stunden und kannst du Fremdsprachen (englisch,Franz.,Spanisch,)--Laximilian scokentalk 05:06, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::ich kann englisch, Franz. (gut), Spanisch (sehr gut) und wusstst du das in allen Bakugan Wikia die es gibt (jede sprache) Admin bin--Laximilian scokentalk 05:14, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::das sit kein Talent die Sparchen Franz. und spanisch habe ich mir selber angebracht und kannst du bitte gleich mal ein fanatsieDigimon machen hier der Link zum Wiki FantasieDigimon--Laximilian scokentalk 05:22, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::das Forum habe ich abgeblasen und der neue Admin ist BakuganFreak und jetzt suchen wir erstmal keine neue admin´s--Laximilian scokentalk 05:28, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Dan Kuso schreib mir mal wenn du on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:00, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du meine unterschrift (Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:10, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) ich kann dir auch so eine machen das musst du mir bloss sagen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:10, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Unterschrieft = Du musst in den Einstellung einen Haken bei Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite machen, und dann gib das ein : Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia' dann musste es gehen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 13:28, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) On Bist du heute abend von 18.00 - 20.00 on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 13:32, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :na dann Schönen Abend noch--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 13:35, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich halte dich hier für denn besten mitarbeiter und bist du nächstes Wochenende on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::wie lange bis du noch on --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:15, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bin noch bis 20:00Uhr on (kruze unterbrechungen möglisch) und diese Woche gibt es keine BVakugan Arena nur falls einer fragt (bin ja von Mo-Do nicht on)--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:19, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::wie findes du eigentlich die Bakugan Arena--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:24, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::wie findes du unser logo--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:38, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::weil mir manches am logo nicht gefällt--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:43, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::doch kann das Logo ändern aber dann musst ich alle Farben im Wiki neu einstellen und das würde ungefähr bis zu 5 Std. dauern--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:46, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :in denn ersten 11Tagen nicht da bin ich im Urlaub und da hast du hier die veranwortung für das wiki--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:52, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::auf Rügen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 14:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::ich gehe Baden und ich habe in 3min. keine nzeit mehr zum reden--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 15:00, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::wir sehn uns--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 15:03, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) On hey schreib mal wenn du on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 11:00, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Online Hey lange nicht gesehen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:14, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :mir geht es gut ich muss dir noch denn was wegen denn Bildern sagen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:17, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::es geht um die Lizenz das wede ich auc gleich oben anschreiben ich erkläre es dir gleich--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:20, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::bei der Lizenz bitte immer unter Das Bild wird ausschließlich zur inhaltlichen Erläuterung genutz hochladen hier auch noch ein Bild Datei:Lizenz.jpg ::::nein noc nicht bei allen Bildern wir haben über 300 Bilder das ist nicht so leicht--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:32, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::ist nicht so schlimm aber jetzt immer an die Lizenz denken--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:36, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Dan kuso damit du dich hier besser auskennst könntes du dir diese hilfsseiten durchlesen bitte *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/2 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/4 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/5 *Bakupedia:Erste Schritte/6 --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:41, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abend on Dan is du auch heute Abend on (18:00-20:00)--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:01, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :du kennst doch jetzt die Formatirungen kannst du sie dann in denn artikel die du schreibst auch verwenden und wie lange bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:05, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::schreib mir mal wenn du wieder on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 09:01, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) On Bist du on?Alice und Hydranoid 20:23, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey schreib mir mal wenn du on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:25, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bist Bistc du on.Alice und Hydranoid 17:47, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :nein hast du nicht wir habe bloss ein neue Lizenz eingefürt und halte dich bitte daran aber ich muss jetzt schluss machen --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 18:02, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::bis Freitag ich habe 2Stunden dafür gebrauch um Die Bilder unzustellen und bin immer noch nicht fertig weißt du was das für eine Arbeit ist ( aber lass das bitte mich mach und beuntze die neue Lizenz bitte)--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 18:06, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Hast du schon meine neue Unterschrift gesehen?!Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 18:15, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ist das denn so wichtig.Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 18:18, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich gehe jetzt off.Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 18:22, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bin morgen vielleicht on.Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 18:22, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich weiß das dass völlig unnötig ist und ich wollte auch unbedinkt eine Unterschrift haben ich bin jetzt off bis morgen um 12 Uhr in ober barmen. Das ganz am ende nicht beachten ,BITTE.xoxo xdxdxdxd.Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 18:27, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Beleidigungen schuldige das ich beleidigt haben.Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 19:51, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habs verstanden. Online Hey Dan schreib mir mal wenn du on bist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:30, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ich schicke dir gleich mal eine E-mail und du sagst mir dann ob sie angekommen ist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 10:25, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie findes du hier Die Karteninfo box Flares --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 16:17, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::bist du auf www.bakugan.com angemeldet (englische seite)--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 16:24, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::kannst du dich bei Wikipedia ich bin da auch angemaldet unter dem Namen Laximilian scoken wenn du dich angemeldet hast (falls) dann schreib mir bitte aufmeine Disku--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 16:29, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::hey bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 17:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 17:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Hey ich bin jetzt auch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:02, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wie lange bis du denn noch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:07, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich kann bis um 10 :::an denn Wiki von dem du hier niemanden erzählen darfst bis es fertig ist--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:15, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::es wird vielleicht morgen Abend fertig sein und du hast da schon alle Rechte bekommen die es gibt--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:23, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::das ist schön zu hören--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:31, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich treffe auch meine Freunde--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:36, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo bin on Hey Dan ich bin jetzt auch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:25, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Ist es in ordnung wenn ich bilder von anderen Animes auf meine Seite mache?Dark Jesse 07:59, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :nein ist es nicht weil das nicht der Lizenz bestimmt--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 09:11, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) *ja ein zwei stunden--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 09:56, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::hey bist du noch on--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 10:58, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Dan Kuso, ich verfolge seit längerem den Wachstum diesen Wikis und bin erfreut, dass ein weiteres sehr aktives Wiki in Wikia aufgebaut wird. Allerdings sind mir und auch vielen anderen zahlreiche Mängel, wie z. B. Rechtschreibung, fehlendes Kategorie-System etc. aufgefallen. Da ich mich in den meisten Kritikpunkten recht gut auskenne, wollte ich dir (euch) meine Hilfe anbieten. Dafür wäre es hilfreich, wenn du und vllt. einige andere Admins sich das kostenlose Skype downloaden, damit wir uns besser absprechen können. Viele Grüße, 'Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 21:27, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :hier www.Skype.com--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:43, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::du kannst wenn andere Skype haben mit ihnen über Computer telefoniren--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:51, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::ist ja deine Endscheidung--Max Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 07:54, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich weiß aber noch nicht ob ich sie behalte die habe ich mir nur ausgeborgt von einen nderen Benutzer--Max Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 07:58, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::das endscheidet der benutzer der die Unterschreift gemacht hat--Max Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 08:03, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::da hat jeder seine Eingene meinung--Max Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::wie lange bist du noch on--Max Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 08:15, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC)